Various types of storage containers exist for temporarily storing and transporting items. Stacked containers store produce, machine parts, fasteners, toys clothes and various other items. The stored items, such as clothing or laundry, are loaded into containers so that the clothing or laundry can be temporarily stored or transported to a different location. Multiple bins are often used to sort the clothing or laundry, or to sort and separate other temporarily stored parts.
Many problems exist with the design of prior storage containers. For example, prior designs fix the containers in a single configuration thereby preventing a worker from configuring the containers to meet the needs of each individual application.
Another drawback of prior storage containers is that they are either constructed of flimsy material that can not support heavy loads, or if constructed of more substantial material, become excessively heavy, especially when loaded. But loaded hampers constructed of heavy material are difficult to move.
Furthermore, prior storage containers have receptacles constructed of rigid material, such as sheet metal. This type of construction prevents air from circulating within and through the container. When storing damp or wet items, this type of construction is a serious drawback because under these conditions mildew, mold and bacteria thrive and multiple.
Finally, the design of prior containers placed one container on top of another with little clearance between the bottom of an upper receptacle and the top edge of a lower receptacle. This design makes access to each receptacle difficult, or results in excessively high stacks if ample access room is provided.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the problems and limitations found in stacked containers, bins or hampers of the prior art.